


Here but Gone

by riversongobsessed



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Child Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2080083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversongobsessed/pseuds/riversongobsessed





	Here but Gone

River woke to the sound of a crying child; she slid out of bed a faint smile on her lips as she went to the other side of the room and picked up the little girl from the cot which was there. She rocked the child chuckling lightly as the child giggled reaching to touch River. “Go back to sleep Amelia, Mummy’s here, I’ll not leave you.” She spoke gently as she walked across the room.   
The Doctor sighed as he saw his wife pacing with an empty bundle of blankets in her arms. He got out of bed smiling sympathetically as he saw the dazed look in River’s eyes she had gotten recently whenever she was sleep walking. He walked over to her slowly. He hadn’t been through this before and although he was saddened by their loss compared to River, who was devastated, he seemed alright. He took the blankets off of her and she looked up at him confused. He smiled slightly. “It’s alright; I’m just going to lie her down.” River nodded subconsciously standing where she was as The Doctor went to their en suite.   
When he got there he sighed deeply leaving the blankets on the side of the bath. He looked into the mirror seeing the tired look in his eyes he looked away going back to the main bedroom. He smiled slightly as he saw the look in River’s eyes which signalled she was awake. “Do you remember what just happened River?” He asked gently as he rested his hand on her shoulder. She nodded slightly tears beginning to fill her eyes.  
“Our little girl’s gone.” She said quietly as she turned to the Doctor who took her in his arms as she began to sob. Looking over he looked at the picture which lay by her bedside, it was a picture of a new born, their new born who never got to come home.


End file.
